In the Wolf's Arms
by shajira
Summary: Sakura ran off to a private island to meet her fiancé. But instead, she found herself trapped in her sworn high school nightmare, Li Syaoran’s vacation house. “Glad to disappoint you. My cousin just decided to disappear again.” Is she really disappointed?
1. Prologue: Stupid

**-o- In the Wolf's Arms –o-**

Shajira

.bloody marionette.

Sakura ran off to a private island to meet her fiancé. But instead, she found herself trapped in her sworn high school nightmare, Li Syaoran's vacation house. "Glad to disappoint you. My cousin just decided to disappear again." Is she really disappointed to be in the wolf's arms?

_Prologue: Stupid_ –

Li Syaoran is a mess.

Yes, that's right. Tomorrow is his high school graduation day yet he's wandering around the school campus with an unreadable mood. Or you could say he's in shock.

'How could've that happened?'

Earlier that day, when he's about to call his current girl for the graduation practice, you could've said that he's such a lucky bastard for actually catching Tomoe snogging a junior. Yes, a JUNIOR!

His girl was two-timing him with a JUNIOR!

Wait, erase that. EX is the right term. As in no longer.

And that's how he ended up _strolling_ in his beloved alma mater. He's not in the mood for a stupid practice. What's important is he graduates and he can finally leave behind his cursed ex.

Tomoe is stupid for dumping _the_ Li Syaoran for an equally stupid junior.

Damn that bi-----

Wack!

Now that's what you call stupid.

For Li Syaoran just got accidentally hit by a volley ball.

o-----o

It's the day before the seniors get to graduate and the upperclassmen are busy with preparations. Sakura and her friends are just among the lucky juniors who get to loiter around. They are so lucky to be out in the grounds to play volleyball.

And that's when unluckiness found them.

She wasn't able to control the ball's power and it went straight to an innocent passerby. 'Stupid.'

"Oh my God! I think you killed him, Sakura!" Chiharu yelled.

Rika and Tomoyo are already scrambling on their feet to reach her victim. Sakura wanted to just disappear by that moment. She may be athletic but she's still known to attract accident.

"Hmmm…it looks like you just killed one of the wanted guys in this school. Congrats, friend," Rika told her.

"He's kinda cute. Too bad, Sakura wasted one of God's greatest creations," Tomoyo added which just made Sakura feel worse.

She followed the girls as they tried to inspect the man's damage. She bit her lip. The guy looks like a senior and she's in for trouble. Just her luck to cause trouble when the guy is about to bid adieu to this school.

"Hey, it looks like he's about to join the living."

Sakura kneeled beside the man, ready to apologize. But in doing so, she found herself mesmerized by him. He has unruly chocolate brown hair and a pair of inviting lips. His face looks like it's carved by the greatest sculpture. He's quite tan and anyone can tell that he's got a hunk's body.

'Hmmm…he looks so gorgeous in his sleep…' she remarked as she moves her face closer to inspect his face.

o-----o

Syaoran tried to open his face despite the searing pain. Tomoe is really stupid! She's the reason why this happened to him! He now realized that he really should start looking for a new girl in his life.

An indeed, an angel came.

As he opened his eyes, an angelic face greeted him. Her emerald eyes look worried and concerned. Wow, heaven is already answering his prayers.

He wanted to know her better so he suddenly tried to get up. He didn't notice how close the distance between their faces was.

Their lips touched.

He must be in heaven; he got the chance to kiss such sweet lips.

But the next thing he knew is a powerful slap, much powerful than the ball's impact, on his face and the world blacken again.

The angel's _red_ angry face as the last thing he saw…

o-----o

A/N

So how was that? **In the Wolf's Arms** is my comeback story after such long long long long long long long long months of absence (even though the Prologue is short hehe) . Actually, I thought of quitting writing fiction. I'm so busy with my senior year and I can't find time to write. But I just love you guys so much!

Thanks to a certain Pinay reviewer (you know who you are girl ) and I was possessed or something to visit my account and read all my stories' reviews and indeed reviews inspire. I also admit I missed those friends I met last year through reviews: myxavier, secret24, musette fujiwara, chibi angelle, lilcherryblossomwolf and others who painted my days of writing. I also want to acknowledge those who have added me in their Alerts (I would like to request, if you don't mind, to please drop any short word through reviews so I can acknowledge and converse with you properly). Arigatou.

I dedicate this to **nOYPIlYKu!!! **Sana you can tell me your name )

Hehe pretty long talk eh? Hope you'll like this new story of mine which I assure you much better than the rest.

Mwahugzzy,

Shajira


	2. Thief

_- Chapter 1: Thief –_

Sakura gritted her teeth. After long hours of traveling and nauseous travel by sea, she _more _than expected a homely welcome. But what the heck, there's not even a single soul in this so-called paradise!

So she walked like a lost puppy.

She's wondering why she even considered being in the _Clow Isle_. She must admit that it's a stupid idea to be here in the first place. It's her first time to be in this private undeveloped island and doesn't even know any one. Well, not actually.

Coz her fiancé is here.

The thought of Hiiragizawa Eriol, her childhood love and now jetsetter husband-to-be, being in this island brought a smile upon her face and a determination to find his family's vacation house.

Li Yelan, her godmother, happened to drop by last night at the Kinomoto residence. It was just Sakura's luck to overhear her conversation with her father Fujitaka. She wasn't supposed to eavesdrop but when she heard the name Eriol, her curiosity got the best of her. It is so hard to spot Eriol in one place these days for he's such a jetsetter and loves to travel a lot. According to what she heard, Eriol is currently unwinding at the Li Family's private island, Clow Isle.

And that's when she devised the plan to drop him a _little visit_. Sakura secretly asked for directions from her godmother to the whereabouts of the god-only-knows-where island and she even told her that the caretaker would be there to assist her. With the help of her best friend Tomoyo, Sakura fled the night and set off to her journey in hunting down her fiancé.

Sakura's not the type to do that, of course. She's _the_ Kinomoto Sakura, model extraordinaire and daughter to famous figures Kinomoto Fujitaka and Nadesico. She has a body to die for and an angelic face with mesmerizing emerald eyes and silky auburn hair. Yet, at age 23 and blinding success, she's still much like a love-crazed teenager.

After a very loooong walk, she finally stood in front a colossal vacation house. Wait, take that back. It's a _villa_. It's a mixture of east meets west. And she now appreciated the wonder of this place.

'This is it, Sakura. You'll finally see Eriol again.'

Sakura braced herself. She dropped her baggage and reached for the pocket of her jeans. And that's when her eyes widened. She knew she placed the key there last night…but where is it?

She searched for the blasted key every where but it's no where to be found. What would she do!?!

She looked up to the enormous thing in front her. Looks like the only way she could get in is through the second floor balcony. She shuddered at the thought of pulling a Spiderman stunt but there's no other way.

She sighed as she positioned herself. She placed her hands on place and off she climbed. She's almost halfway there when a voice startled her. She held for her dear life.

"What are you doing there, thief?!?"

"I'm not a t-thief!" she tried to make her voice sound strong but she's growing uncomfortable at the moment with her situation. And it feels like the wind is getting colder.

The person who called her thief started to advance. His footsteps grow nearer. "Get down here, thief!"

"I told you, I'm not a------------aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!"

Lightning crashed through the sky followed by a thunderous eruption mixed with Sakura's screams as she lost her footing and her hold.

Sakura prepared herself for her death. 'You're lucky to die with not virgin lips, Sakura.'

But it seems like luck is still with her. She landed with thud ON someone. She heard that someone's intake of breath. For brief moment, Sakura felt relieve and comfortable with those pair of arms encircling her waist. She tried with all her might to have a peek on her savior.

Emerald met amber.

And for that second, she thought of a certain _thief_ in her high school day. The thief who robbed her first kiss…

o-----o

Hello people! So, how was that? Though it's short, I tried my best to update (am not actually in the mood to write hehe). I would also like to thank my first reviewers (Yay! Hundred Claps for you!).

I'll try to update once a week but I'm not sure with the following days. I just finished writing my articles and lay-outing my page for our school paper (that's why I've been so busy) but I'm still stuck because the Schools' Press Conference is next week and another contest is scheduled the week after….Haaaay, I'm going to die T.T

Hugzzy,

Shajira


End file.
